Freak
by Balinor88
Summary: First chapter is two Harry and Loki story guidelines. Second chapter is the Story Freak and somewhat fallows outline one in which Harry is Loki. Bad Odin, Good Loki. Just wanted his kids. Rated M cause of, well just because.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Loki Stories!

First One – Harry is Loki.

Harry is Loki's first life from an alternate universe.

Bad Odin, Dense Thor, Good Loki – just wanted his kids.

Thantos managed to hang on control of Loki until the cuffs and gag were in place.

Harry breaks free and appreciates away.

Lives on streets.

Found by Steve Rogers.

Looks like he did when seventeen with blazing emerald eyes and British ascent.

No link with Loki.

Thor comes with news that Odin is going to put Loki's children to death.

Odin kept them alive for control over Loki.

Harry finds out via tea leaves and appears on the Hellcarrier I front of Fury and the avengers to beg for help.

Harry reveals he is Loki.

Caged

Never stops pleading for his children lives.

Clint questions.

Harry gives memories of his and Loki's lives.

Swears it is true.

Horrified Avengers save Loki's children.

Odin comes.

Harry/Loki dies for his children and the Avengers.

Master of Death title regained.

Odin defeated. Thor new King.

Loki/Harry battles Thantos.

Wins and dies for Last Time.

Second Story – Harry is Loki's Half brother

Lily worked as an Unspeakable on the Veil of Death.

Fell threw to Jotune.

Raped by Laufy.

Gave birth to Loki.

Escaped threw Veil. Loki left behind.

Harry born.

Shared mind link with Loki since 6 years old.

Knows of Loki's terror.

Goes through Veil.

Steals Loki away from Thor when he's taking him back to Asrgruard.

Managed to live safely with Loki until Thontos comes,

Find Ironman after first battle badly damaged.

Share their story.

Tony falls for Harry.

Steve finds them.

Steve falls for Loki.

Loki and Harry help next battle but must disappear to avoid Thor and Fury.

Thantos kills Harry.

Loki loses it and destroys Thantos by ripping apart his very atoms with Harry's left over magic.

Tony kisses Harry.

Harry wakes as the Deathly Hallows tear through time and space to heal their master.

Happy ever after.

Side story.

Harry sends Odin a Howler filled with WWW itching powder – The More you Scratch the More Colors!

Odin releases Loki's kids for antidote.

Please feel free to try your hand at these stories. I will be trying too, but as you can see by the next chapter...it doesn't match the first outline very well. Plus its not done but realistically thats the best I can do at the moment until inspiration and better words hit. Hope you enjoyed the outlines anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Freak

Loki remembered. The Hulk had bashed him around pretty hard. And as he lay there in a perfect outline of his own body, his mind screamed in terror and raced away from Thanos to the very back of his own mind. Thanos's grip on him had been to strong before, and it was still there. He was still in control. But not for long. He _remembered_ _who he was._ Who he had always been. Harry. Just Harry. And he was waking up completely. They were the same person, but for now they might as well have been two different people. They would be one again, soon when Loki was not so broken. Until then Harry would take control.

Green eyes flashed in the darkness. They narrowed in on the intruder. He pounced.

The Avengers gathered around Loki's fallen form ready to impress upon him, you do not invade their planet with aliens, try to take over the world and think you will succeed. Not with them there. They were shocked when Loki's body began to writhe and a British voice yelled, "GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY MIND YOU GIT!" Blue eyes snapped open, before the color shot out leaving glowing green eyes in their place.

His body slumped back into the indent of the floor. Harry heaved a soft sigh and blinked slowly. His eyes flickered and took in the Avengers. When they settled on Thor he scowled. He didn't know any of them, but he was getting flashes of the long hair blonde from Loki's memories. Well best he get this over with. Judging from his state and their defensive postures; he was the bad guy. Great. On the other hand that means hopefully a nice quiet cell to sort out his memories and decide how he is going to play this. Someone had been controlling them (Loki and him) then again somebody had to be blamed for it. And since the blue stuff had dispersed...it would most likely be him.

"So...Who are you?" Harry decided to go for the blunt approach.

"Brother! Are you saying you cannot remember me?" The long haired blond boomed.

"Ahhh, no. Tone it down a bit, would ja? Your hurtn' me ears." Harry gave the man a flat stare.

"Well I'm Iron Man. This is my tower. You threw me out the window, and opened a giant portal on top to let through some homicidal aliens. I'm also know as Tony Stark." The man in the dented busted red and gold metal suit drawled.

"Did I really throw you out the window? I hope you are okay."

"Quite alright. Drink?"

"Hmm? No I can't get drunk. Too many Fire Whiskeys with the Twins sadly proved that. Whose the green guy? He reminds me of Remus...kinda."

The Hulk had calmed down enough to revert back to Bruce, "Dr. Bruce Banner. Whose Remus?"

"Nicest man you will ever meet. Had a bit of a wolf problem around full moons. He was a close friend of my father. Are you a medical Doctor? That guy...Iron man or Tony Stark what ever, told me I threw him out the window. Think you could look him over?"

Bruce shot Harry a look, but nodded and moved over to Tony.

"Brother! It is me Thor! Our father does not know of any Remus. What ails you?!" cried Thor.

"Clearly I've gone off the deep end. This just isn't happening. Listen Thor...I'm not your brother. My parents died when I was fifteen months old. I suppose you...er...could be an older sibling, but neither of my parents were blond. And I'm sure Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't have stopped bringing it up if some unknown relative had taken you but not me." Harry tried to be gentle...this man was reminding him of Hagrid.

"Just what do you think your name is?" The blond in blue spoke up next.

"Harry James Potter. Born to James Potter and Lily Potter ne Evans. Just like it says on my birth certificate. Bloody hell man, I can't go far in London without hearing I look like a carbon copy of my dad, but with my mother's eyes."

"Right you are coming with us. Stand up please. We need to cuff you until we get everything cleared up." A red head woman spoke up next.

"Um. Okay...do my hands need to be in front or back? You Americans are so confusing."

"Front is fine."

Harry sat in a room facing a two way mirror. He knew they were watching him, but it didn't concern him at the moment. Loki did. Part of him was still splintered into two. Harry let his eyes glaze over as he projected himself into his mind-scape to the distressed god. He held him and started humming softly as he absorbed the memories of his time as Loki. As well as his own last moments as Harry. He had been immortal, unable to have children, unable to die. The planet had given out before he had worked out a way to stay dead. And death feeling sorry for him sent him to a new world, a new chance at life. He could die in this. He could and did have kids. His eyes filled with tears as he saw what had happened to every child of his. He saw all the punishments he had gone through. Worthless, Freak, Monster. Those words and others circled around his head. But worse in his mind was his failure. He could see now the failed plans of Loki taking the Throne away from his Brother Thor. He had thought, if he had succeeded he could find and gather his children to him. He hadn't wanted to kill Thor, the one that said he loved him so as a brother. He just wanted his kids. When it failed, he tried his best to make it out like, his kids hadn't been a factor at all. Odin believed it, Thor believed it. So long as no one suspected otherwise his kids would be safe. He wouldn't have put it past Odin to kill his children to prevent him from trying another coup for the Throne to get to them again. He remembered having his lips sown shut and lying naked in a cave with a snake dripping venom in his face. He remembered the humiliation at finding out his punishment would have ended whenever he escaped. But he had stayed. He felt guilty over his little brother's death. He was never supposed to die, just feel a little pain. Like he had caused Loki's children. Loki had seen him taunt and slap them around. They were just toddlers no matter their size. So he had tried to get him to feel pain. In the end when he had let go on the Bio-frost, he had thought, surely if he died he wouldn't cause any more trouble. But then he had fallen into Thantos's grasp. He had been falling for so long he couldn't even function anymore. All the torture wasn't necessary for his compliance. Thantos had just wanted to play with his new toy. He was already broken.

Harry found himself wishing he had been allowed to die when his earth had went kaput. He wouldn't absorb Loki yet. Not when he was so broken. Harry cocoon Loki in a blanket of warmth and affection and blinked his eyes. Paying attention to the real world once more.

They were gathered on the other side of the mirror watching him. None of them knew what to make of him. "Barton. You will question him. We need to see if he still has control over you." Fury ordered in a cold voice. Clint didn't want to. He was afraid deep down that Loki would overtake his mind and body again. He didn't want that.

Harry glanced up when the door opened and a man walked in. He looked familiar...he frowned. "Ah...Mister Barton was it?"

"So you can't even remember the man you took over." Clint voice was harsh. Harry gave a small flinch.

"Sorry, I wasn't in control of my own mind and body then. Not that you will believe me. I am a magician. Changing eye color would be no problem for me." Harry paused and took in Clint's still form. "There is nothing you could have done. No one can fight possession successfully the first time. You could if it ever happens again, if your will is strong. I-he never let up on the possession, not once. None of it was your fault, Mister Barton. Oh some may blame you for your actions while under it. You may blame yourself. You can think why couldn't I sway the control a little bit? Like harming but not killing or maiming? It's pointless to think that way. Move on. Remember. But move on."

"I didn't come here for a pep talk. And it's meaningless coming from you."

Harry shrugged, "I know. But you still heard my words. You will think about them. You will remember them. You will wonder if I'm right. And you will make your own choice. So what is it you want?"

"You called yourself Harry James Potter. Why?"

"That's who I am."

"No. You are Loki."

"Not quite. Loki and I are the same person. But not."

"How so?"

"When my world ended I was reborn as Loki. I had no memories of before. Not until my possession weakened the barrier, and Loki's frantic fears awoke me. The original. Our reasoning and thinking is quiet similar, we are the same person. We will be again. But two lifetimes of memories will take time to assemble together."

"Your world?"

"Earth."

"Earth never ended."

"Not this one no. Mine did. We are talking parallel dimensions and alternate universes. My earth and this earth are the same, but have different locations and people. Tony Stark for example never existed in my world as a billionaire. The Avengers never existed. Witches and Wizards did."

"You were all witches and wizards?"

"No. Only a few. Most were just regular people. Like here."

"This is hard to believe."

"...I could give you my memories. Of my life. Of Loki's life. I just need two glass bowls. One for mine. One for Loki's. You would need to touche the substance in the bowls to see the memories."

"And how do we know this is safe?"

"...Thor knows enough about magic to verify for you, that should I swear on my life, soul, and magic that it is safe, it will be. To break that oath for magic users is a death sentence. A painful one."

One the other side of the glass Thor boomed, "Tis true what he says." Fury eyed Thor harshly for a minute. "Agent Barton, interrogation is over. Go get the glass bowls. You...whoever you are start swearing on your magic."

Harry complied and was lite up with gold light briefly.

Without his wand Harry found withdrawing memories from his mind to be quite difficult. But he managed. When both bowls were filled, he paused looked up and locked eyes with Clint who was watching him.

"Hate to ask, but got a post-it? I should label which bowl has which set of memories. Plus if Thor could not be allowed to view Loki's memories, that would be great. I...I don't know how he would take it."

"Post-it notes are a go. Thor however is not up to you."

_ Sigh_. "I suppose it was too much to hope for. Right I included practically everything except for repeating things. Like school class work, going to the bathroom, and sleeping. I also excluded most of my sex life. Loki's sex life was a bit necessary. And one of the reasons I asked Thor to not be allowed to view it. He also may find all of Loki's previous punishments upsetting. I tried to keep it all in order but some may have gotten out of order anyway. I will be passing out now. Any questions will have to wait. I'm pretty much drained. Just lock the door I won't go anywhere."

Clint carefully grabbed the two bowls, as Harry fainted. He didn't glance back as he carried them out of the room. An Agent wasn't supposed to show emotion, just carry out orders as best they can. In the other room with the mirror watching Harry he set down the bowls.

"Well lets get started then." Chirped Stark as he reached out a hand to touch the substance.

"Not yet!" Snarled Fury. "We have to wait for the medics. They will keep an eye on our vitals as we view the memories. I will not trust a magical vow, just because Thor says its safe."

"Jarvas will monitor my life signs. I'm going in now. If something happens...then I guess you guys will just have to find another Iron Man." Tony touched the liquid. He then stood like a statue unmoving.

"Agent Hawkeye, wake Loki and find out if this is normal! And a way to get that idiot out of there!." Snapped Fury.

Clint hurried back to wake Harry. But found when he opened the door he didn't have to as Harry jerked awake at the door opening.

"What is it?" He asked blearily eying the archer.

"Iron Man touched the memories and is still as a statue. How do we get him to come back?"

"You don't. Tony just has to will himself out of the memories to leave before he has finished viewing all the memories. Or he can view them all and get kicked out at the end. Do not move him away from the liquid in the bowl. Or his conscious will be stuck in my memories forever. You will not be able to interfere with the memories or they with you. I think that is all. Oh you can talk and interact with each other during the memories though."


End file.
